Thebarbrianbridge
by Once apon atime lover
Summary: Ariety is a strong girl who gets kidnapped and is supposed to be turned evil, but it turns out she might already be...…


**Chapter one. It begins **

"Areaty...Areaty? Areaty wake up!"

Poul said loudly "what? I was deep asleep and had a good dream what do you need Poul!"

As Areaty yelled across the room but really Poul was in the window outside," umm I just wanted to tell you happy birthday my jelly bean... but... I can guess I should let you sleep and then just tell you that when you wake up" " well I'm up Areaty said with a smile, "and I'm ready for that breakfast you promised me at Babrian bridge." A few minutes later Poul left, As Areaty got dressed she thought " I wonder if he will cook good sandwiches" as she heard a knock on the door she asked " who is it?" A very funny and deep voice answered " I was told to take my jelly bean to breakfast" Areaty said "come in please!"

" wow you look well...ummm"

" poul what do I look like?" Areaty sounded scared

" your so Beautiful as always"

Areaty just rolled her eyes " let's go!"

Areaty and poul sat in the middle of the bridge " "Areaty I have a question..." poul said scared "

"yes?" Areaty answerd sure of her self

" well you know we have been together for two years now I live at your palace and..." Areaty's heart was beating faster than ever " would you take my hand in marriage?" Befor Areaty said yes she closed her eyes that's when she herd a screaming noise " it sounds like poul" she quickly opens her eyes and saw poul being dragged away, then before she new it she was to. " Let me go! Let me go!" Areaty said with a scream, soon enough she was in a jail sell with her boyfriend ( or soon to be fiancé when he wakes up) and a dead body " what is this place" she thought.

Poul was bleeding in the leg like he had been stabbed, she knew he wasn't going to last, he was going to need aid and fast so she yelled from the Top of her lungs " help! he is going to die! please help him I will do anything!" She saw a shadow walking and heard the clicks of the shadows feet, almost like it where a woman wearing heels.

" please help him!" The shadow got closer till she saw the woman " my name is..."

" princess Areaty I know who you are ,my name is Leona but you can call me Leo."

" why did you take us here?" Areaty asked stubbornly

" darling you are the princess of the king ,why wouldn't I?" Leo's long black hair was almost like silk, her deep blue eyes, she had stiletto high heels on about 5 inches, and her cloak she had on was violent purple.

" what business do you have with the king?" Areaty said her blond curly hair, and her green eyes, her little two inch heals and butterfly dress on.

" oh sweetie poo, lets just say I seek revenge, I need to kill him and then I shall have what is mine! The kingdoms of holland!" Areaty let out a gasp! " "kill her" Areaty herd poul say " make her pay Areaty!"

" poul your your hurt! Leo if that's your name please heal him!"

" why he is just a little flee compared to you!"

" we are going to get married he will be king!" Leo gasped " then no" she took a knife and slit his throat

A

" nooo!" Areaty started yelling and crying " why would you do that?"

I needed to, Areaty you can't fall in love with a knight!"

" and why can't I?!" Leo took Areaty by the hand and said

" because that is a mistake!"

" you took my love from me..." Areatys eyes started to fill with tears " you took my life my ever ah... after! Therefore you have taken a part of my heart." Areaty started to cry. Leo wiped a tear away from Areaty's cheek " two years ago that knight whaa sent to kill the king, instead he fell in love."

Areaty just fell as if her legs were no longer there and crying she said " this...this cannot be real!"

" oh but it is sugar" Leo said.

An hour later Areaty got up, she was in a bedroom it was Beautiful it had a king size bed, not dusty, it had a dresser full of clothes that would fit Areaty, she said, "if I'm never leaving I shall have to memorize where everything is." She changed her clothes and stepped out the door

" well hello Areaty" Leo said from down the hall

Areaty turned and walked briskly down the hall in the opposite direction. If she didn't need to talk to that woman, she wouldn't.

Later that evening she went and saw poul in the jail cell,

" oh my deer love!" Areaty yelled in a breakout cry

"I will miss you for the rest of my life" Areaty spend the night with poul and decided to burry him tomorrow at dawn,

Areaty woke up on pouls chest, " time to go up there my love."

Areaty tried to drag him to the little garden in the underground mancian.

As Areaty tried to drag him she thought

" I cannot carry or drag him "

Just as she thought she herd Leo say, " my deer he is gone, just leave him I ussure you it will be fine." Areaty gave her a confused look "

"Why are you holding me captive?"

" Because" Leo sated " I need you so be my spy."

" and why would you think i will do that?"

" because if you do you will live!"

Areaty gasped " alright I will do it but only because I want to live!"

"Thata girl" as Areaty walked away she herd Leo telling someone " it is done your majesty"

Areaty turned around and said

" exuse me?"

" oh umm Areaty this is my father king of the underground castle"

Areaty was astonished, she would of never thought it would go this way.

" well your majesty, let me go please " Areaty said almost so mad she was braking a sweat.

" and why would I do that? "

" because any good king would "

" well " the king said as if he where deaf " Leo get her dressed! She is going to spy today. "

" yes father " leo said with a frown.

As Areaty was about to fall she said " why do you look sad, you should be happy."

" do not talk to me that way you little... you... brat!"

" you should know" Areaty stated " I am a princess to so... you don't talk to me that way!"

Leo shook her head.

Areaty definitely sereoise about this " who made you into a monster? And who made you feel like a fish on a net?"

Leo engorging Areaty " now what should you where ?"

Areaty was wearing a black rubber shirt, black rubber pants, black rubber boots, and her hair was in a sort of bun.

" must I wear this? It's so uncomfortable, and squishy!" Areaty said as uncomfortable as could be

" my dear " Leo exlamed " this is what you will be wearing, you need to look presentable for your kingdom."

" my king is my father! " Areaty screamed, she put the bag ( that was also black but was polyester ) on

" now " as Areaty stated " let's go "

Areaty got to the castle and confronted her father ( king of holland ) " hello father, I just want you to know I hate you and I want you to be gone so I can rule the kingdom!" Areaty's father was astonished, he was appalled.

" princess Areaty you have been missing for two days, you come back in rubber clothes, and want to kill me. Where is poul!"

" I killed poul I stabbed him in the leg, then slit his throat. He was only temporary, I need someone with great power. Cousin Leo took me in like I asked her to, she is such a doll."

"But... Areaty I need to tell you a dream I had."

A hour later Areaty met king smith in the fifth lobby.

" I had a dream about you going to dinner with poul, your cusin Leo kidnapped you, she slit pouls throught and gave you a room, she also wanted you to spy on me."

"Father!" Areaty exlamed " or should I say x father? Now king smith I would like to kill you."

The king was devastated " princess Areaty, you will not speek to me that way! You are now baneshed from the kingdom!"

Right your hiness, I will leave...…but……… I will be back!"

The kings eyes started to fill as his little gir ( all he had left since her mother/ his wife died) was full of hate, and rong.

Areaty was in the underground castle ( as she was with Leo, but Areaty is the bad one. ) " now Leo,"

" yes cusin Areaty" ( leo said with her strawberry blond hair and, five inch open toe pumps,

A bright blue cocktail dress."

" I need you to get me a weapon that could kill my father!"

" where would I..."

Leo said but just got itrupted

" where you got my rubber clothes "

Areaty said with a screech.

" no I will not do it!

Leo screamed,

" alright then " Areaty said

" you will just have to die then!"

" what! Areaty you would never do that,

The dream your father had what happened to that Areaty? The loving kind and joyous Areaty?"

( Leo's eyes started to fill)

" Do it kill me!" Leo said.

" okay time to die stand still!"

( as the nife went into Leo's chest Areaty began to cry and wans saying)

" leo I'm sorry it had to end this way!!"

As soon as Areaty had stabbed her dear cusin Leo,

" your majesty " a loyal knight stated behind her

" the king would like to see you! "

She swiftly _stepped in front of the dead body _

" alright, but there is one thing you must know...

If you tell anyone about miss leo you will! "

" your majesty I advise you don't speek to me that way"

Areaty was astonished, who was this guy? What is his problem?.


End file.
